Night
The night is not a character. The night is a time of day. You idiots. It's when spooky time occurs. See also Blood Moon. Appearance Night is a blue sky see the moon and stars and a cricket. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Himself in "Larry's Lagoon on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Himself in "King George And The Ducky" *Himself in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Himself in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Himself in "BabySitter in DeNile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself in "Lord Of The Beans" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Noah's Ark" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Noah's Ark Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest